


Two souls

by fanofleedonghyuck1705



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Mark is whipped, honestly, idk - Freeform, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-21 19:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanofleedonghyuck1705/pseuds/fanofleedonghyuck1705
Summary: In a world where each time you love, you lose a part of your soul to the person you love, losing every bit of your soul would mean death. History has only known two people; one who never knew love and the other who crave love to purposefully extend their life.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I found this TikTok prompt and decided to try writing it but I'm not good at writing so please be nice.

Prologue

Mark  
I had never known love. For years I observed seasons pass, the verdant leaves shrivel and wither away. Each bountiful summer, playful spring and the harsh winter act as a reminder of time. Time: I could have loved it. Time: I could cherish the loving presence of another. Time: I could have left this earth; when you have lived as long as me, time is insignificant– there is no end.

Then he appeared.

Like the darling buds of May, he blossomed in spring spreading inebriating nectar to those in proximity. The heated summer disorientated me, releasing a flurry of butterflies in my stomach. For once when crooked autumn came to steal the summer, I did not care as I gazed deeply entranced by his golden eyes. Winter devoid us of all life but I had never felt so alive kissing underneath silver snow.

Before him, I lived in the dark – alone and hidden from all light.

Crash! He fell from the glaucous sky gently embracing everyone in his vicinity. My soul- he may gladly take each piece one by one cracking the surface and leaving nothing but fine dust.  
Take it! There is no meaning without him so do as you please with every ember.

Remove this obsidian cloak from my pristine eyes. Why try to shield me?

Let me caress the luminous radiance; if you are the fire I am the moth...  
For years he had worshipped the night, finally, it was the Sun that brought him to his knees.

Donghyuck  
Your hand fits in mine like it’s made just for me. But bear this in mind, it was meant to be.

“What was it that bought me to you?” I question myself.

My soul is filled with fools whose amorous passion drove them to insanity. I care not of them but for you, Mark, I would travel to the depths of hell for a mere glimpse of your face.

I wish to enter the nightfall; the Sun has left me starved for its cold and icy embrace.  
Show me your loving eyes, for they are the windows to my soul. Caress me with your soft hands and I am made anew as though I was remade in my most perfect state.  
Your presence follows me through the ground, passes walls and crosses the river; I who is reflected in your eyes is so hollow when you blink, my reflection loses its place to stay.

Keep me as your compulsion; let me be the drug you crave and likewise yearn for my affection as I do yours.

Instead of you voiding your soul, I shall offer you mine. Slowly, let each cinder of my soul dissolve away – it is yours to keep! When I am gone, my soul will embroider yours entwining them desperately as a reminder of our love.

Let it be inscribed deep in our souls that we were once amidst a deep passion; except for love nothing remains forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark meets Haechan in spring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still have no idea what I am doing...

Chapter 1:

On a little hill, open to everyone stands a cafe called ‘Rendezvous’ where white cups are filled with black coffee, small jugs filled with cream all of which are surrounded by the ambience of friendly chatter.

Here three friends sit discussing random things like a cure for their impartial immortality.

Mark gazed as Jeno kissed Jaemin gently, sometimes he wished to be in his position. Jaemin had once confessed his love for him yet their friendship meant more important to Mark at the time. After moping around for a while, Jaemin finally returned to his old ways when he met Jeno - _he forgot about me instantly Mark reminisces joking internally._

Sighing, he could think about as many ‘what if's but he knew Jaemin would never love anyone a much as he loved Jeno. His heart was half empty already in limbo with Jeno’ but he had never seen Jeno’s heart. 

**Once you have been offered someone’s heart, you are forever able to see it.**

A curse and a blessing of some sort Mark muses. A curse by the fact you are reminded that there is always a soul ready for your taking but the blessing comes in the sense you can see your true devotion towards each other.

Despite all the years' Mark had lived, he had never met anyone who made his heart move. He stopped ageing, god knows how long. Not falling in love stunted his growth to around 22 years old. Sometimes he wonders what he would be like had he aged, would he have a beard? Would he have a deeper voice? Would he have a family?

Living only has meaning when you know you will die, any moment could be the last so we learn to cherish each day. 

Sometimes Mark wonders if he will ever be alone by himself, alone, with no Jaemin, no Jeno, not even this cafe. Mark wonders if a day like that will ever come.

Desperately, he seeks to fulfil his own selfish desire but you cannot force love, you cannot force a feeling that exists for two people. Love is useless in the hands of one. So Mark waits and waits, he waits for his one and only.

Once again Mark looks at the loving couple in front of him, a part of him seethes with jealousy but he knows this ugly feeling will do him no good so he pushes it down. He smiles and bids goodbye, getting up and walking out of the cafe.

The flowers had blossomed in every street crack and crevice; the nature-planted seeds were ready to flaunt their colours upon the first warm-kiss of wind. Mark’s existence was a long but peaceful one.

He heads to the park nearby and sits beneath a cherry blossoms tree; petals fall as a serenade to Mother Nature, reminding us of the beauty that is there for eyes that seek it.

The spring sky rains cherry blossoms which envelope him almost as if creating a barrier. Only he was in this place; Mother Nature was giving him a place to rest, to lie down, _to meet_.

In this tender atmosphere, all Mark can hear is a sweet lullaby drifting him off to sleep: his lidded eyes getting ready to sleep, he was about to enter blissful silence.

‘Lookout!’ yelled a voice.

It all happened in a blur, one second he was about to take a nap and now there was a boy who fell from the sky (literally). Before Mark could say anything, the boy profusely apologised. He looked at the position there were in, the boy had landed directly on his butt and Mark’ things trembled slightly in pain from the landing.

Mark looked up only to meet striking eyes - a swirling pool of melted gold, his eyes glimmered brightly reflecting the sun’s prominence. His face etched flawlessly: Mark could not help but gaze fondly at this stranger.

‘I’m so sorry!’ the stranger exclaimed ready to bow another time.

Mark stopped him. Oddly, there was no malice or a single thread of anger in his heart rather he was more interested in knowing this stranger’s name.

‘It’s okay.’ He felt his mouth move.

‘Are you sure? I must have been a heavy landing especially on your thighs.’ The stranger’s face crumpled into a frown.

‘Really, it’s okay.’

‘You know what; how about I buy you something to say sorry else I don’t think I can move on.’ 

‘Uhhh...’ Mark’s brain scrambled for an answer, a date with this beauty? _Wait Mark no! This is not a date he wants to apologise he reprimanded himself._

‘Well, you have to agree I will not take no for an answer.’

The stranger grabbed his hand and started dragging him to the nearest cafe ironically named ‘Serendipity’.

‘What’s your name?’ Mark uttered nervously.

‘My name?’ the stranger stopped abruptly and turned his head to the side. _’Cute’ Mark thought._

‘It’s Donghyuck but people also call me Haechan.’ _Full Sun what a fitting name!_

‘What’s yours?’

‘Mark.’

‘Like Marcus?’

‘Yeah, I guess.’ _It can be anything you want it to be._

Both boys walked into the cafe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As defined by wikipedia serendipity is an unplanned fortunate discovery.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark talks about the summer he shared with Haechan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like I'm still bad at this. I say what the characters are doing rather than describing them please excuse my poor plot structure and writing skills

Chapter 2: 

What Mark thought was a once occurring thing happened again and then again, then multiple times. It was like Haechan was a drug; being with him gave Mark a euphoric feeling. Once he tasted him, there was no going back.

Months had passed and soon summer came.

Whilst tranquil spring represents harmonious serenity, the vibrant summer appears as the ostentatious sister who takes the stage; commanding attention from all. And that is what Haechan was. He did not need to say much, nor did he need to do much but it did not stop Mark from falling in love with him.

It was an odd feeling; one minute Mark was enjoying a picnic with Hyuck and his friends, the next minute he could not help but notice just how fast his heart would beat every time their arms brushed gently. Once he knew, there was nothing there to stop the hyperactivity of his daydreams, the shy and nervous glances and the desperate wanting for the simplest touch. 

**Mark**

I keep falling in love with you over and over again; each time harder than the last. Every time the feeling is deeper, more complete, more intoxicating.

I ask myself, ‘Do you feel the same?’

As we walk by rows of red brick houses laughing raucously at some joke you just made, I cannot help but admire your gorgeous face and devilish wittiness. Who would have known you were quite the jokester?

Jaemin knew almost immediately- I could not hide it. I did not mention you but they saw you reflected in my eyes. You were already there in every aspect of my life; the scent of love cannot be hidden. Maybe it was because you were my first maybe that is why I fell for you so quick. I have lived so long but never known love. The giddiness I feel when we talk, the flurry of butterflies in my stomach and just sometimes I feel unable to utter a word, spellbound by your magnificence. Reciprocated love: I wonder how that feels?

‘Marcus, what are you doing?’ I gasped. _Had he noticed me staring at him?_

‘You’re so behind, hurry up!’ moaned Haechan. _Thank god!_

‘Sure, hyuck.’ With that Mark ran forward. 

If spring was when he met Haechan, the summer was when he became inebriated by his very presence. Mark learnt Haechan was new to the town and needed a friend. Gladly, Mark filled in that role showing him the town, introducing him to the local people and his friends.

On days that covered the earth in an orange glow, they would ride bikes by the lake nearby. On humid rainy days, they would sit in quaint cafes and talk for hours about god knows what. The smell of petrichor Mark once hated would now always remind him of Haechan’s favourite drink – Cappuccino. Even on hot scorching days where it felt like their skin was burning, they would enjoy ice cream as they inhaled the briny aroma of the blue sea.

Wherever Haechan was Mark wanted to be there, come rain or shine, Mark would be there standing right next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
